


Visitations

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Librarians, Libraries, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Johanna's old book of winter tales is misplaced on the night she promised to give it to Hilda. On her way to the library in hopes of acquiring a new, temporary copy, she is introduced to the keeper of the books, Kaisa, whom she slowly grows fond of being around.
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum & The Librarian (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be a oneshot, but then I felt really eager to write more of Johanna and Kaisa soon, so this is now a 3-part story assuming I can go through with it. 
> 
> Currently binging Hilda and I absolutely adore the series a lot, so of course I was gonna have to write at least one fic based on it. Since I tend to enjoy rare pairs and pre-canon stuff, this ended up being the final result. So very sorry as always for not making time (and constantly forgetting how) to write, but I concurrently hope you enjoy this fic, too!

The Trolberg Winter Festival was nearing its end, as the night of the Sonstansil Tree to bloom came under way. The sun cascaded over the city, embellishing the land in a subdued gradient of red and white. Back in Hilda’s home, Johanna had spent much of her afternoon searching for a book of folktales that she promised to give Hilda the night before. She looked through the cabinets and wardrobe in her bedroom, then in the depositories abounding the living room. Everywhere she checked, the book was nowhere to be seen, and Johanna would sigh out of frustration. Perhaps Tontu may have mistaken it as an offering at some point. Eventually, she called for the woolly Nisse as she entered her daughter’s room. Right of her to think that he was there all along. 

“You wouldn’t have happened to see my old book of Winter Tales, have you?” she asked. “I’m supposed to give it to Hilda, you see.” 

“Hm, I don’t think I’ve read or taken any books in a while.” Tontu replied, sitting comfortably on Hilda’s bed. “But I’ll try and give it a look.” 

He then got on his feet and dived into the gaps of the bed, travelling into a portal to Nowhere Space. Johanna tapped her feet and folded her arms. With all the things Tontu had collected over the past couple of months, who knows how long it would take for him to seek the book before complete and utter sundown? But to her luck, he came back out after a minute had barely passed. 

“Nope,” Tontu said. “couldn’t find it in Nowhere Space.” 

“Never mind then…” Johanna sighed. “Great, I might as well check the library now and hope they have a copy somewhere.”

Grabbing her purse and yellow jacket by the doorstep, she left the building pronto and began a quick journey to find a new, temporary storybook about the ogress Gryla. Even if this was all for a pithy, seasonal legend meant to be told for children, Hilda’s blithesome curiosity was difficult to turn back on. Johanna hoped that the library, the only place she could think of to find a new book in Trolberg, was still open. 

After steering through a few intersections, she noticed a prodigious structure up ahead and parked her car just around the corner. A large sign reading “Library” was engraved on top of the building’s doors, and Johanna quickly made her way up the staircase before stepping through the entrance. For a moment, it was as if the building had a voice and convinced Johanna to slow down, not another step should be taken inside. The behemoth expanse of the library, displaying rows of equally immeasurable heaps of books was a spectacle that upraised her skin. The shelves looked like they pierced right through the ceiling as she noticed the second floor, and adjacent to her was the librarian’s desk with a stack of various novels on the counter. Not only was she just realizing how long it had been since her last visit to the library, but also the absence of whoever the librarian was. In fact, it was too vacated and quiet, even for a library. It was hard to tell if she was the only visitor of the hour or if she was one out of a trifling number of people scouring through books. In case it had been the latter, she held back calling for help and proceeded to look for either the book or the librarian on her own. 

There were slabs imprinted on the side of every bookshelf that grouped their books into certain genres, and Johanna glanced through each of them as promptly as she could. Classical Non-Fiction. Encyclopedias. Spirituality. Whatever seemed to fit the type of stories her Winter Tales book was, it was too hard to discern right away. 

Suddenly, she spots a young woman kneeling below a section of the Coming-Of-Age shelf while rearranging the contents. Beside her was a cart with even more books towering over her. When she stood up, Johanna beheld the women’s grey fashion and short black hair that was purple towards tips, including the headphones lying around her neck that still blasted music. The expression on her face was quite peaceful, and something about it inferred a sense of contentment. 

Johanna cleared her throat; her cheeks began to shine a faint tint of red. “Excuse me,” she spoke. “are you the librarian?”

“That is correct,” answered the purple-haired woman. “The library is about to close soon, so is there anything I can help with?” 

“Oh, um, I was wondering if you——”

“Ah, say no more,” the librarian suddenly raises her hand up. “Come, follow me.” She simply walks pass Johanna, leaving her feeling quite perplexed. Suppose all she had to do now was listen walk behind her. 

They found themselves ambling up the staircase where more books awaited them from atop. Among further rows of shelves, the two finally approached one with a label reading “Folklores”. They stopped walking, and the librarian was face-to-face with a vibrant row of end labels as she hovered her index finger over them. Beside her, Johanna could not help but perceive the music ever so playing on the librarian’s Walkman.

“So, um, what kind of music are you listening to?” she asked. 

“Nothing much,” the librarian replied. “just some indie rock.”

“I see.” 

“Do you also enjoy listening to it?” 

“Well, no. Not often.” 

The librarian glanced at Johanna. “I can pause it if it’s too distracting,” she offered. 

“Oh, you don’t have to. It’s fine.” The brunette insisted. 

Johanna’s heart was pounding strongly. She never had much time to engage in small talk with anyone by her own accord. It was hard for her not to overthink everything she was saying or wanted to say next, and if whether her interaction towards the librarian was even remotely troublesome or necessary. She just stood in silence, waiting and watching the goth woman do her work instead. 

“Aha,” the librarian expressed, pulling out a book placed slightly above her. Looking down and reading the cover, she wipes off a spec of dust and turns to Johanna, carrying it over the distance between them. 

“How did you know that what I was looking for?” Johanna asked, her eyebrows raised as she took the book from the librarian’s hands. 

“Just a tendency that librarians have, I suppose.” she replied nonchalantly. She gawked at the book’s title once again, and a smile formed on her complexion. All of a sudden, the next song on her Walkman blared a slower, mellower tune from a piano and guitar. 

“You know, that was one of my favorite books to read when I was younger,” she continued. “the story about Gryla was one I enjoyed especially.” 

“Huh, me too.” Johanna chuckled. “I told my daughter the same story before she went to bed, and I promised I would tell her more about it with the book. I lost my old copy, though, which is why I came here.” 

“One thing’s for certain, she is going to enjoy the book quite a lot when you give it to her.” The librarian said, despite the Winter Tales book being filled with gruesome imagery. 

“Well, if I hadn’t known better, I would say you know who my daughter is as well.” Kidded Johanna.

The librarian flinched and chuckled stiffly. She halted reading Johanna’s thoughts for now, wanting to dodge anything beyond what she required. 

“So, I assume that’s the only thing you need,” the librarian then said, finally pressing the pause button on her Walkman. “I’ll check the book out with a library receipt, and you will be good to go…” 

* * *

The two made it downstairs with a large desk separating them. The librarian wrote down the contents for Johanna’s receipt and finalized them with a loud, red stamp. 

“Okay, you have at least a month to return the book.” She spoke. 

“Thank you, Miss…” Johanna paused, trying to read the nametag on the librarian’s cloak. 

“You can call me “Kaisa”,” asserted the librarian quickly. 

“Right,” Johanna grinned. “Thanks again, Kaisa. You have been a real help to me.” 

“It’s no problem,” Kaisa nodded. “I can tell it was urgent, like with most people who come up to me first before finding a book themselves.” 

“Right.” Johanna retorted lightheartedly. Looking out the windows above them, she noticed the first spill of snowfall over the now dimming sky. “It’s the last night of the Trolberg Winter Festival,” she continued. “will you be watching the Sonstansil Tree bloom this evening?” 

“No, I don’t plan on going.” Kaisa answered. “It’s…not really my thing. I’m just going to spend the night here.” 

“Ah, I understand.” Johanna nodded. She could have left by that point; her personal quest to find a replacement for her Winter Tales book had basically succeeded. Yet she remained frozen once again, looking down on the book and then simply on the floor. The brunette never made too much of a personal effort to get out and converse with others since she moved to Trolberg. But after meeting Kaisa tonight, she was sure that neither did the city’s keeper of books. 

“I was actually wondering, Kaisa, if you would like to come over to my place and respite when you’re not busy in the library,” she continued. “thought we could talk a little more and I’ll whip up some cucumber sandwiches and tea maybe?” 

Kaisa’s heart skipped a beat, as did Johanna’s when she made her proposal. The purple-haired librarian did not know what to say without stammering from her elation. She knew she enjoyed being in the presence of the brunette so far, the patience and warmth in her voice was as inviting as any moonrise she could lay her eyes on. Spending time beyond a mere library transaction did not sound too bad, she thought. 

“Are you sure about that?” Kaisa asked. 

“Why, yes, of course…!” Johanna rejoined almost cheerfully. 

The two women stared at each other, then looking away as they smiled awkwardly. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Kaisa said. “when the return policy expires, that’s when I’ll come over, and I can pick up and return the book myself after I hang out with you.” 

“Allow me to write down the address, then.” Said Johanna, pulling out a pen and small piece of paper out of her purse. She scribbled the name of her street and apartment number as fast as she could, then sliding it over to Kaisa’s direction. The librarian picks it up; the first thing she reads on the paper was “Johanna’s Apt.”. 

“Hm. well, thanks for this, Johanna,” She glanced at the brunette one last time. 

“Take care of yourself,” Johanna grinned, slowly walking away from the desk and carrying a new book of Winter Tales. “Don’t get too cold.” 

Kaisa kept her eyes on her now-departing visitor. Before she could even reach the doorhandle, she began to stutter. “Oh, a-also,” Kaisa spoke, catching Johanna’s attention. “I know I said I won’t be seeing the tree tonight but…consider that book a present from me,” she smiled the brightest she has ever smiled tonight, realizing how silly she must sound just to cheer up Johanna. “Happy Sonstansil.” 

The quickness of her heartbeat made her face glow the most intense shade of pink. Johanna chuckled; she could not wait to see the librarian again one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day chapter!

A plate of cucumber sandwiches occupied the center of the dinner table, next to it was a vase holding a single pale rose. The tea kettle screeched in a deafening volume which prompted Johanna to lift it off the stove. She then looked down her wrist to check the time on her watch. Two in the afternoon, it read. Johanna wondered anxiously if the librarian was even coming to her place or not.

Kaisa was the curator of a massive collection of books yet somehow, she never questioned what her schedule was even like. She only knew that the librarian would come and visit on the day the book of Winter Tales needed to be picked up, and the date on the library card had been slipped in the book for Johanna to not even forget. Maybe she got too excited. Perhaps the librarian was meant to come at dusk, and she had prepared a batch of sandwiches and tea that would be awfully lukewarm by the time she arrived. 

All of a sudden, two knocks on the door were heard behind the brunette. Quickly did her heart pound and her hair rise rather stiffly. It had to be the librarian, even if it was too incidental since Hilda and Twig would have just barged into the apartment if they were arriving home. Johanna took a deep breath and hurriedly paced to the door. Keep it together, she thought before reaching for the door. Welcoming an acquaintance into her home was not a matter of life and death. 

She turned the knob and pulled the entrance open. In front of her stood a slightly shorter woman with purple highlights and a black cloak, raising her arm as though she was about to knock again. She was gaping at Johanna, whose face was nearly reddening the moment she laid eyes on the librarian wearing a burgundy scarf wrapped around her collar. 

“Kaisa.” said Johanna, content and effervescent. “Lovely seeing you here.” 

“Like I said,” Kaisa spoke. “I’d come to pick up the book once the date is due and well, that would be today.” 

“Yes, of course.” agreed Johanna. “I love your scarf by the way. It suits your cloak quite nicely... Did I mention before that I love your cloak? ‘Cause well, I really do and...” she shuts herself up, embarrassed and glancing the other way. 

Kaisa chuckled. “Thank you.” she said. “I don’t usually wear scarves, but since it’s so cold, I thought I should.”

“Well, let’s not waste time and come right in.” Johanna said, giving way for the librarian to step into her abode. 

Kaisa looked around, noticing each detail from the tidiness of the living room to the setup of the kitchen and dining room. It was toasty warm, and the aroma of nutmeg and ginger drifted in the air.

“Quite a cozy place you have, Johanna.” she remarked.

“You should have seen my old house when I still lived in the wilderness.” said Johanna. “It was cozier than the coziest place you can think of.” 

“You mean my library?” Kaisa joked, to which Johanna flushed. 

The librarian stood next to the dining table, glancing down on the setup presented while her smile was soft and ample. This was her first date, of course it was hard not to feel flattered by Johanna’s plan to welcome her, even if she figured how things such as this were going to play out. Meanwhile, Johanna paced to the kitchen to fill two cups with hot water from the kettle. 

“Please, do take a seat.” Johanna said, dipping bags of peppermint tea into the cups. “You came in just in time. Everything is still fresh.” 

Kaisa followed. She adored how Johanna did not immediately bring attention to the book that needed to be returned to her. Of course, it hardly mattered, as it remained a ruse for Kaisa to spend time with the brunette. Winter Tales can wait. 

Johanna sat on her side of the table and offered Kaisa’s cup of tea. The scent of peppermint exuding from the hot water, coupled with the rose in the vase, pacified the librarian’s state of mind. She reached for the batch of cucumber sandwiches in unison with Johanna and bumped into each other's fingers. The two of them withdrew in awkwardness, the brunette then insisted Kaisa to pick one up first. As soon as she did, her first bite of the velvety snack keyed up her joyance. 

“Best sandwich I’ve ever had.” Kaisa spoke, her eyes dilating. 

“Pleasure is all mine.” nodded Johanna. 

* * *

There was mostly silence at first while Kaisa and Johanna each partook a sandwich. Both of them waited for the other to bring up something they could bond over, but to no avail. The feel to go beyond exchanging glances and smiles grew stronger every second, so Kaisa was swift to recollect whatever things Johanna had told her only a moment ago. 

“So, tell me about it.” Kaisa then asked.

“About what?”

Kaisa chewed on a morsel of her sandwich. “Life in the wilderness.” she uttered after quickly swallowing.

“Oh, right. Well...it was quiet, and rather cozy. I’d say dangerous, too, if you didn’t know your way around.“ she pulled the tea bag out of her mug and set it aside. “This would be more of a question for my daughter, Hilda. I think she has more exciting stories to tell about the wilderness than I do.”

“Surely.” Kaisa grinned. “But what I also want to know is, why did you move to the wilderness?” 

Johanna sat in silence, tapping her cup as she dived into deep thought. If there was one person whose asked that question before, it would have to be Kaisa. 

“...I suppose being a Sparrow Scout gave me a taste for the outdoors.” she spoke. “Living in the wilderness by myself was all I’ve ever wanted to do during my badge-collecting days. You see, there was always so many things to behold and sketch out there, and much, much more outside the walls. Of course, I wasn’t allowed to venture off anywhere without getting punished so when I finally grew up and could, I tracked this wooden house my great-grandad built some time ago, and there I lived doing what I wanted. Just a lot of wandering, sketching, and it didn’t take long for me to encounter a forest giant for the first time either. Thankfully, I knew from my old books that giants didn’t eat any humans, so it carried on while I mapped out its stature.” 

“Sounds like you were pretty happy moving out.” she glanced back at Johanna, diverted how she actually had an exciting story to tell after all. “The adventures you must have had.”

“Well, I wasn’t too keen on adventure afterwards.” admitted Johanna. “Having to deal with creatures and spirits became a hassle. It’s why I stopped drawing them, it’s even why me and Hilda moved to Trollberg. Well, then again, it didn’t seem to matter since a few months ago I...” she paused, hesitant to recount either her kidnapping by the Yule Lads or seeing the Barghest in her home. “...Never mind. But basically, you’d be shocked just how overwhelming it is out there compared to Trollberg,”

“Still, I would have loved to see life outside the walls, too.” Kaisa said. “You already make it sound like fun.”

“I’m sure you’d love it, Kaisa.” grinned Johanna. “No one’s ever been interested in my life in the wilderness before. It feels nice talking about it without raising eyebrows for once.” 

“What can I say? I can’t help with a good story.” Kaisa placed her hand under her chin. 

The two kindled the room with more conversation, and ones where Johanna felt unnoticeably confident to engage with the librarian. She continued to compare her life in Trollberg to the wilderness, as well as being the mother of a young, adamant yet good-natured adventurer whom she passed her knowledge down to. It was all stories she knew how to tell, where she could begin and where to end, but the validation of being asked about and listened to without belittlement consoled her too much from her worries of over-explaining. It was especially plain sailing for Kaisa to be charmed by the brunette’s anecdotes; she could never grow tired of the calm and affable tone of her voice. 

“You know, I thought if we moved, I wouldn’t have to worry about Hilda being in danger anymore,“ sighed Johanna. “But she’s only gotten into more of it behind my back. Sometimes I don’t know if it was right to consider moving after living in the wilderness for too long, even if the giant had stomped on our house. I just wanted to keep her safe, and…”

“Well, I think bringing Hilda and yourself here was not a bad idea at all.” Kaisa spoke when Johanna paused for too long. “You gave her a new perspective towards life in a place she hardly thought about, and that’s important for a girl like her. So don’t stress yourself out. You’re not wrong to think about her safety either.” 

Johanna sipped on her tea. “I suppose I’ll leave it at that for now.” she said. “But I appreciate it, Kaisa, really.”

Kaisa was a quieter, more secretive woman in contrast. There were things she was not supposed to reveal so casually to her, nor did she feel like she was ready to explain but wished otherwise. Her acquaintance with Hilda and her friends as well as life in the tower of witches, not even the fact that she would be banished to an endless void if a book was overdue, yet that was the most interesting thing she could illuminate! She was happy, however, that after years of reading stories to herself, she indulged in someone’s stories with the person who lived through them actually narrating to her in person. 

The batch of cucumber sandwiches went from a pyramid to a nearly empty plateau, as only a couple remained on the plate. But the two were now stuffed, both in appetite and in discussion. Even the tea was almost finished, and Kaisa had never known such a pleasant combination until now. 

Johanna promptly arose from her seat. “Right, before I forget,” said Johanna “Better give back that book of yours...” 

* * *

In the living room, Kaisa stood and awaited Johanna, who walked from her bedroom with the book of Winter Tales in her hands. The brunette handed it over, and the librarian opened its cover to pull out the library card. While still cradling the book with the card on top of the exterior, she pulled out a meager red stamp from her pocket and marked the tip against a box on the receipt. The book was officially returned to the keeper of books. 

“Do you just have stamps with you everywhere you go?” inquired Johanna half-jokingly.

“On occasions like this, yes.” the librarian withdrew her stamp. 

With a mid-afternoon dinner finished and a book returned to the library, Johanna and Kaisa had nothing else prearranged for them. They stared into one another’s eyes, pondering if their day was spent to the fullest. 

“Well, it was nice coming here.” Kaisa continued. “I wished I wasn’t leaving so soon.”

“Me neither.” Johanna countered. “Something about you makes me feel...well....secure, I guess? Like, I can just spend a lifetime with you and never be upset that you’re with me-” she hastily covered her mouth. 

Kaisa blushed, the flattery was too much for her to process. “You really mean it?” she could only ask.

Johanna’s arms folded and writhed, suffering from her bashfulness. “Very much.” she replied softly, her grin formed just as brightly as the woman in front of her. 

Before long, Kaisa perceived the drawing table beside Johanna, remembering when she talked about sketching in the outdoors. Immediately, she was fascinated to look at the kinds of drawings Johanna sketched during her wilderness years, even the ones she seemed to be doing now. Johanna noticed her eyeing on the papers against the table. 

“Oh, those are just some rough drafts.” she pointed out. “I’m doing commissions for the Bellmakers Corporation. Sometimes they give me a little too much to work on, to be honest.” 

An imaginary light bulb sparked above Kaisa’s head. “Listen, Johanna... I’m not supposed to do stuff like this but,” she spoke. “Do you want to see something cool?”

Johanna looked concern. “Um...”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kaisa winked. “You might want to step back a bit.”

There was a spell that Kaisa enjoyed casting when she first trained to become a witch. Even if it had been a long time since she tried it again, she could not let the opportunity slip by while she remained in the presence of both Johanna and her pile of sketches. The Committee of Three would be crossed to know that the keeper of the books would casually reveal her magic to an outsider once again, not like Kaisa cared anyway. Just one last time, she thought.

The librarian placed the Winter Tales book down on the coffee table. She then pulled out her wand, hoisting it against her face as she closed her eyes. She pictured and hoped for a scenario to occur from reciting the incantation, then waving it around in circles until a purple, glimmering spark to manifest on the tip. 

**“Frah min tilyera uppfilor vara augon nit!”**

Upon reciting the last word, Kaisa opened her eyes and aimed her wand at Johanna’s drafting table. A dazzling ray of light blasted from the wand and jostled the drawing endlessly. It looked as though it was destroying the artwork, yet the paper was unscathed under its collision. Johanna screeched for a fracture of a second and leaned backwards, completely spooked by what she was witnessing. Kaisa continued to hold her grip on the wand, feeling her hair, cloak and scarf fluttering backwards from the force of her magic, then she finally heaved the sprig for the laser to blip out of existence. 

The outlines of Johanna’s sketches gleamed a tint of neon purple until the outlines themselves hovered out of the paper, levitating above the space between Johanna and Kaisa. Several types of bells from wedding bells, sleigh bells, carillons and chimes—all with Johanna’s unfinished patterns—swung smoothly like fireflies. They sounded a jingle like that of a grandfather clock, hence the worry to alarm neighbors of a false troll attack was inconsequential. 

“What on earth…” mouthed Johanna, gazing at the glowing bells. 

Kaisa cleared her throat to get Johanna’s attention. She held her wand by the pommel like a conductor’s baton and waved her arms in a four-four pattern. Her arms swung up, then down, crosswise, then outwards, unhurried yet exaggerated in her movement. The purple bells began to clank harmoniously in a restful tune while other bells provided a drone or percussion. Johanna returned to standing normally, letting the music carry the fright out of her body. Maybe to a troll it was the most agonizing thing to hear up close, but Johanna watched and listened to the bell orchestra in pure wonderment. It was one thing to see her designs come to life in a matter of weeks or months, but to see them immediately jump out of the paper to serenade her was magic she never expected to see nor cherish. 

Johanna beamed at the bells and to the witch, chuckled warmly as Kaisa simpered back in return. The song of the bells played for a minute and a half, vibrating changing sequences of notes until they faded into thin air one by one. The final bell rang alone, and it erupted into a small firework. As specs of light and dust hovered in the air, Kaisa withdrew her wand in between her ear and hid her arms in her cloak. She waited for Johanna to break out of her speechlessness.

“You...you were a witch this whole time?” stammered the brunette, her jubilant complexion turned into more of a bewildered gape. 

“That’s right.” Kaisa answered, still looking mirthful in contrast. “Keeper of the books, and also a witch. And what you saw was just a little reanimation spell.” 

Trivial things from the moment she first met the librarian had all made sense for Johanna now. The cloak should have been a dead giveaway, and so was her premonition to give her the book of Winter Tales.

“That’s extraordinary.” Johanna ran her hand through her mane. “I’ve only known witches through stories from when I was a kid.”

“And I’ve known life as one for, well, almost my whole life really.” Kaisa said. 

Feelings were at odds and rollicking in Johanna’s heart and mind. Even Kaisa, now bounding her hands frontward and pouting to the sight of a contemplative Johanna, questioned if it was foolish to reveal her sorcery to someone who considered dealing with creatures and spirits to be a hassle. It did not matter how well she succeeded to make her smile through her magic, she realized, for so many things can only stay momentary until it reconnects with reality. She was looking forward to it, grudgingly of course, that she was going to be shut out by the most cordial woman she had ever met, all because of one mistake.

Johanna walked up to the writhing librarian, unbinding her hands and raising one of them up. Kaisa’s eyes dilated to her hand encased by both of Johanna’s palms.

“Please, tell me this won’t be the last time we’ll meet.” begged Johanna, something sparkling in her eyes. 

The librarian’s heart melted. “Of course, silly.” assured Kaisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually composed the tune that Kaisa made with the bells, which you can listen to right [here](https://soundcloud.com/flashmumriken/kaisas-bell-ensemble)!  
> 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed both the song and the chapter! Happy Valentines Day to ya'll


End file.
